The Lost Lamb
by kaiwai
Summary: Everyone wants to know what is the origin to the odd name of a school called Bloody Cages. But what happens when D'mitri actually reveals the real origin of the name..?
**A/N: So lately, for whatever reason, I have lost a lot of credibility because of the story on here called 'The Lost Souls' or something like that, and now nobody is reading any of my other stuff because they think that one book which isn't even mine defines all my writing...yeah okay.**

 **So now I have to earn back all my readers and that's going to be especially difficult unless I take down that lost souls book...I'm not sure what to do. Honestly, I feel like it's incredibly rude to everyone that was reading it that they just got this cliffhanger then a discontinuation and that was it, and now I'm taking it down and they'll never get to see the ending...I really don't give two craps about that book, and I'd rather take it down than risk my rep that I've been trying to build and have struggled with...I try my absolute hardest to write as best as I can, but I struggle with Dyslexia and ADHD, which is really difficult to write when you have those two mixed together...**

 **Anyway, I guess it's whatever, but I'm most likely going to take that down. I dunno. I have more critical things to debate that y'all don't really care about, so it's time to shut up and read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai, Vampire Knight, Tokyo Ghoul, or Disillusions. Those belong to Yomi Hirasaka, Matsuri Hino, Ishida Sui, and whoever or whatever company owns Disillusions in that order respectively.**

 **Warning: language, violence, gore, disturbing imagery ahead, mass killing, extreme sexual situations, heavy disturbing imagery, DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO GORE PLEASE THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE MY MOST INTENSE GORE SCENERY EVER. BE ADVISED.**

* * *

"Hey D'mitri? Can I ask you a question?" Sena asked as she handed the shapeshifter a set of scissors so he could cut the trim design for the leggings they were doing for a class project.

D'mitri shrugged. "That depends," he replied, " is this a question that requires me to get up and/or do anything?"

Sena shook her head. "Not exactly," she said, and she started to sort the fabric they had. "I was rather hoping…you could tell me about how Bloody Cages got its name. It's really quite…unique, and the other students have always wondered...why Bloody Cages?"

D'mitri chuckled. "That, my dear, is classified."

* * *

Dis followed quickly behind Zero; the hunter was growing more and more annoyed with the younger's puppy-like nature and finally attempted to be rid of him.

"Oi, Cloud!" Zero called as he approached the tall blonde. "Is there any way you think you can take him for a bit? He's been following me around all day and I have an assignment like right now so bye good luck!" Zero looked at his watch as he spoke and took off in some odd direction before Cloud could respond.

"Hey." Blood caught the blonde's attention from behind. "I gotta ditch too. I got something to finish before I go back to Wonderland. Have fun with the puppet." he left and Cloud sighed softly to himself.

He turned to find Dis petting a wild rabbit that he'd somehow managed to tame enough so it wouldn't bite him or panic. Cloud called to him.

"Come on, Dis. Let's look for Lieutenant. He'll let you do whatever you want in his room," he said, and Dis released the rabbit before following after the taller blonde to the main dorms.

* * *

"Hungry?" D'mitri asked Dis, but the younger just watched him, obviously, adorably confused. "Oh right," D'mitri said, "I forgot you don't speak english. Well-" Dis interrupted him in Japanese and D'mitri sighed.

"Alright I'm making food anyway. I want food."

After a while of silence and a lot of stirring, cutting, slicing, chopping, and silence, D'mitri finally spoke up. "I...I know you don't understand me, but...maybe you understand...nightmares. I...I have been having a lot of those lately. Except, they're the same nightmare over and over and over again, and...it's not a nightmare. It's a memory. It's a very...painful memory," he said, and proceeded to continue talking once he saw Dis was listening.

"It was a long time ago, right after mine and Liah's parents died...except, she wasn't Liah back then, her name was..."

* * *

D'mitri looked around them quietly for what felt like the 30th time. He had no idea where their uncle was taking them, but since their parents died, D'mitri was determined to protect Annie at all costs. He couldn't let anything happen to her, because if he did, that was the end for both of them.

Just last week, their parents had been in a car crash that had sent their mother into a coma from which she was never to wake according to the doctors and sent their father straight into death.

Annie was still too young to understand it, being at only a tender six years old. Of course, it was easy to explain to her that their uncle was going to take them in for a while, and the child asked no further questions, but D'mitri still felt guilty that he couldn't tell Annie what had really happened to their parents.

What made D'mitri most uncomfortable was the fact that they were going to stay with their uncle. D'mitri knew it was their only option, but he'd stayed at his uncle's before. The all-white room...he felt so cold, but something warm covered his small frame and kept him from freezing to death. He remembered baths...lots and lots of baths in a large, white, antique tub, and he remembered blood at one point...

D'mitri inhaled sharply, an unconscious force of habit after these sort of memories. He squeezed Annie's hand and whispered to her. "Stay close to me, okay?" he said with a shaking voice. "don't ever leave my side." It was for her protection, he tried to convince himself, but he knew deep down the real reason. Their uncle was insane, but he would never do anything stupid in front of Annie; he wanted a daughter too badly and he truly cherished her.

They pulled into the long road up to the house and D'mitri's trembling increased. He couldn't help but feel a horrible sense of dread as they got closer to the house of his nightmares.

Their uncle stretched a bit when they got out of the car, and D'mitri took the chance to run inside the house with Annie as fast as he could. He ignored his delusional aunt's ramblings about nonsense as he tore up the stairs and to their room. The door slammed shut and locked before their uncle could even realize they had gotten out of the car.

"Well, looks like we're firing up the grill tonight, May," their uncle said to the housemaid currently washing dishes in the kitchen. "It's a special occasion," he continued, "my nephew's gonna love the surprise I got in store for him."

* * *

D'mitri laughed as he chased Annie through the backyard grass, both dressed in matching spring clothes. Annie stopped suddenly when she saw the horses' stables, and D'mitri had to trip himself to keep from flying into her.

"Let's go inside," she suggested, "I've always wanted to pet a real horse."

D'mitri immediately felt queasy, but he knew his sister was dead-set on petting a horse, and there would be no convincing her otherwise.

With a sharp glance around and quick feet, D'mitri pushed Annie to the stables until they were able to see the inside. Hay and straw crunched under their feet softly as they slowly walked around, searching for the horses inside the stables. Annie frowned.

"Hey, D'mitri, there's no horsies here. Where are all the horsies? Did Uncle take them away?" she asked, and D'mitri shrugged. "Maybe he put them somewhere else for a while," he said. He unhooked the clip to one of the stables and took a quick peer inside, but what he saw made his heart sink and his stomach churn. Blood dripped down from a crack in the ceiling where there was an obvious bleeding weight that was going down the hay against the wall and collecting in a growing puddle on the ground.

"Run," he said, and Annie was confused. "What-?" she asked, but before she could inquire further, D'mitri grabbed her arm and they were out of there as fast as they could run.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the incident with the horses, and for Annie, everything seemed normal, but D'mitri knew better. Something was up.

It would be that particular morning that he would learn precisely what his uncle had in store for him.

It was like any other typical morning. Annie woke D'mitri by pouncing on his bed and crawling all over him until he finally gave up and got out of bed to play dolls with her. There they waited, playing until the housemaid called them down for breakfast. Their uncle and aunt would join them mid-breakfast, and the two would remain quiet and refuse to make eye contact. This time, however, was a little different.

Their uncle was alone in coming to the breakfast table, and he was early. D'mitri reached for his fork to start eating, and that's when the whip came down.

Except it was broken Christmas lights that were apparently plugged in and gave D'mitri quite the shock when struck with them.

D'mitri cried out and yanked his hand back. "W-why..?" he squeaked out meekly, but his uncle merely glared deeply at him.

"You know what you did boy," he said finally. D'mitri shook his head rapidly, his eyes wide in terror. This only seemed to make his uncle more furious, and another sharp zap stung D'mitri's knuckles, painting them red with electric kisses.

D'mitri cried out again, but louder this time, and he figured he'd be better off going along with it. "I-I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, fighting back tears. Annie was in silent shock now, able to do nothing but watch the scene unfold.

The housemaid rushed into the room and unplugged the lights. "What in earth is going on in here!? she demanded, and the uncle snapped.

"Stay out of this, May! This is between me and my nephew," he answered threateningly.

"What could this poor child have possibly done to deserve to get struck like that!?"

"This one! Last night, he snuck into my room and tried everything he could to sleep with me, the little slut! This child is sick and he needs help!"

D'mitri couldn't take it anymore. He was terrified and he wasn't thinking, but it didn't matter. He took off running as fast as he could, not really caring where he was going. The nearest neighbor was three miles away and he was determined they had it out for him, too.

D'mitri found himself near the barn, and, trying to avoid his uncle's double barrel, he charged straight inside.

That was a mistake he'll never forget.

D'mitri shut the doors as best he could and hid as fast as he could. He was shaking from head to toe, and the last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near where he was right now. He wanted to get away, wanted to leave so badly...

But he couldn't. He still had Annie to think about. He'd left her inside with the housemaid where he knew she was safe, and he needed to make sure it stayed that way. He couldn't really care about their uncle, so long as he didn't hurt her.

Then D'mitri heard it. He heard the most horrifying sound that would haunt him for years to come.

Similar to nails on a chalkboard, he heard this screeching sound, and he realized it was the chickens in the coop nearby. He rushed over to them to find a place to hide, hoping to cover his ears and wish away the sound. But as he did, he found the chickens rubbing up what was left of their breasts against the wiring of the coop. Raw, chunky flesh and blood-glued feathers stuck to the wire like dripping cheese off a quesadilla, and the chests and necks of the chickens were pink and bony, blood seeping from the multiple flesh wounds. D'mitri screamed, giving away his location to all that could hear.

Oh, shit.

A hand slapped quick over his mouth, and he was hauled off out of the coop, tears streaming silently down his face as he watched the chickens continue to wildly and violently rub their breasts against the wiring.

* * *

"And I...I wake up after that. Usually, it's screaming. I try to tell Kaneki not to worry, but...when you wake up every night from the same nightmare with the occasional scream, it's...it's hard to convince someone you love so much that even though all hell is breaking loose, everything's going to be fine," D'mitri said as he served Dis. "I think the trigger may have been...I think Sena caused this to happen...not on purpose, of course; but when she asked me about Bloody Cages' name origin...it triggered those memories back, and now I'm having the nightmares again. So what do you think? Is the food good?"

Dis ate happily, almost purring like a kitten. D'mitri smiled and pet him once gently. It felt good to be where he was at after all that happened. It felt better than it ever did back there...


End file.
